A boy with some awesome freckles
by villalala
Summary: Jack takes an interest to a new boy who comes to his school. Love at first sight! Modern AU, Jack's P.O.V. HiJack oneshot


**A/N:** A thingy I wrote in school a year ago. Re-found it today as I was looking through my old stuff, and enjoyed reading it, decided to put it up…Sorry! Anyways, this was originally an Assassin's Creed –fanfic, but I edited it a little, heh. Fluff, yay! :D

**Disclaimer:** (as we all know,) I do not own ROTG or HTTYD

* * *

Falling in love happened like it always did; by staring at someone. I looked at the guy for waaaaaay too long. He was like Gabriel himself. An angel, fallen from Heaven. Brown hair, green orbs, or as I should call them, eyes. And man, did the boy have freckles!

Oh, where are my manners. I should introduce myself. My name is Jack. I come from the States –and no, I don't have a funny Southern accent, as I moved to Europe before I could even speak. Anyways, I'm gay, and fucking proud of it. The whole school knows about it. Now, you might think "oh my god, poor guy, he must be SO bullied at school." But, actually, you're wrong. Everyone in here, including the teachers, think it's OK. Maybe they think that living your whole life in a boys' boarding school does make you gay, I don't know. When I came out, I was 100% sure they'd beat me up. But that never happened. Sure, a few boys might said some bad things to me, but it stopped after my dear friend Flynn went and…"taught" them a life-long lesson (oh that Flynn). Actually I get more comments about my white hair than about my sexual orientation, but it's okay.

Flynn and I are friends, really close ones too. For some reason we have sort of a bad-boy reputation. Other kids know that we know all kinds of martial arts and stuff like that. Rumors say that we even carry around weapons. That, of course, isn't true, as it's strictly forbidden to bring any kind of weapons to the school. They even do a search on every student right before the day's first lessons, AND they sniff around the dorm rooms at least twice a week, sometimes more. Can you believe that?

So, enough about me, let's continue. We were having a lunch break, Flynn and I, as this happened. Flynn is a pain in the ass, a total ladies' man. But he's an O.K. guy. The only friend I have, truth to be told. In boys' boarding school you don't have that many friends, it can actually bring you trouble if you do.

Any who, so we were having lunch. Pasta, like we usually did. I challenged Flynn to a, who could eat faster contest. We always race each other, it's a tradition. If you add a competitive to eating, you can get any food you want to flow quickly down your throat. Not too many students were here with us –most of them usually sneaking out the main gate (or at least, so I think) to grab lunch from McDonald's.

Then the cafeteria's door opened. There was our principal, Mr. North. And then, there was _the _guy. The, oh-you're-too-handsome-to-be-real –guy. I was facing the doorway. Flynn saw me staring there, my mouth open, and followed my gaze. He then turned back and smiled like a fox, telling me to close my mouth if I wanted to impress the guy. Pasta dripping to your chin isn't really the best way to do so, as he put it.

I had wiped away the sticky pasta that was ruining my face and stood up, heading straight toward North and the mysterious boy. I'm gonna tell you right now, I'm not a shy person. If I want to do something, I do it, and I don't stay still. I prefer action. I thought that maybe, just maybe, if I got permission from the principal, I could show the new boy the school area, I'd get an awesome chance to get to know him. Flynn finished his pasta and jogged to us. He poked me at my side and whispered something. But, did I listen? Well…not really. We were so close to the new guy that I could now see his eyes better than before, so whatever Flynn was telling me, my brain just pushed it away. Damn, those eyes! I could literally stare at them forever and still not get enough of how amazing they were. And, as the boy saw me staring; he blushed, which made me want to rip my hair out of my head just from pure joy. He looked so damn cute!

"Hey", I said after I got myself together. North turned around to face me. He didn't look too happy, maybe because I had just cut him off in the middle of his big "welcome speech".

"Well hello, Jack. Have you done your homework?" Wow, okay, always about the homework. It was just one time, one time I'm telling you, when I didn't do my homework, and ever since then, the man has been breathing down my neck, making sure I focus on school work. But North is a nice guy, so I'm not mad or anything. As I didn't answer his question, he turned back to the guy. I found myself staring at him again. I was only few inches taller than he, I noted.

"This is...eh…what was your name again?" North asked the guy and scratched his neck in embarrassment when he didn't remember the boy's name.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock", the boy, Hiccup –I slightly snorted at the name-, said.

"Exactly! He's a new student." Well, you don't say. Jack hadn't seen him before, so of course he figured he was a new student!

My thoughts about the principal's awesome point out were cut off as I started to pay attention to the boy's voice. It was music to my ears, like a bell –a wedding bell, mind you. The boy with the cute freckles said 'hi' to me, and, as an slow idiot, I didn't get a word to come out of my mouth. I was like a fish, gasping for air as I tried to say _something_. Luckily for everyone, Flynn saved the situation and greeted back. At that point my nerves had put themselves together and I also said a welcome to this cutie standing before me.

As luck counts, mine is bad. Really bad. Because after noticing how hard time I was having with saying as simple word as 'hello', he smiled. Damn, he smiled! It wasn't a mean smile, like 'haha you can't speak, idiot', no. It was the cutest smile I have ever seen in my life. It was filled with happiness as he was already speaking to someone and shyness as he didn't really know wheter he should smile or not. Thank you universe for sending this boy to my school!

"You are Jack, right?" The boy asked me. "North told me you could, uh, show me around for rest of the lunch break? If it's okay with you, of course…" the last part of the sentence was barely hearable as shyness took control and Hiccup nervously put his weight from one foot to another. I felt like hugging the Santa Claus –lookalike called principal. He had already put me in charge to show the kid around! I was overwhelming with joy. I, Jack, was about to be around this freckles-face the school! But, however, I was also worried sick. How did the world expect me to keep a poker face as I could be walking next to Hiccup for at least an hour?!

Flynn poked my side again. Damn, that guy has a sharp finger. The reason he was poking me was that North had said something to me but I had totally ignored him as I had worried about how I'm going to survive around Hiccup for an hour.

"Listen, please, Jack!" North said. He looked slightly annoyed, but I didn't care, not one bit. Thing is, Hiccup was smiling at me again and I couldn't help but stare. How can one human being be so god damn adorable? It's not an okay thing! I smiled back at him –I have no idea if I had smiled the whole time or did I just start it- and turned to North.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Oops, a little bit too much? I wasn't exactly giving Hiccup a good impression about myself. North looked even more angry as he had looked before, and I held back a chuckle as his cheeks started to turn red, along with his neck. I looked at Hiccup with the corner of my eye and nodded. Gladly for me, he understood the hint.

"And remember to bring him back within an hour. Alive, please!" North called after us. I waved my hand and opened the door for my new object of interest. Flynn stayed and talked with North as me and _my _Hiccup headed towards the school yard.

* * *

Hell, that was one amazing hour! I got to show Hiccup around for the whole lunch break. He asked a lot of questions and I answered them the best I could. I didn't make a fool out of myself anymore, as my confidence came back. And as Hiccup started to warm up about my company, he started joking and laughing with me. Damn, boy had some humor! And, I noted, he liked to use sarcasm. But the more time I spent with him, the more worried I was about how the time flew so quickly.

As we were heading back to the cafeteria, where North was waiting for us, Hiccup sat down to a bench and said "Can we please have a pause? My feet hurt." I sat down next to him, confused.

"But…the cafeteria is only 200 meters away?" The brown-haired boy just looked at me and gave a little laugh.

"I know, but North told me that after you bring be back, he'll show me my schedule and then we'll take a look at the classrooms I'll be studying in." I nodded, and as Hiccup saw this, he closed his eyes and told me to do the same. And I did. We just sat there, listening to the sounds of students returning from their little sneak outs. I don't know how long we even sat there, but hell, it felt great. I haven't been this still since…well, forever.

And then I felt it. A warm hand, on top of mine. The touch was light, like a butterfly would be sitting on my hand, but I felt it. My eyes basically bursted open. I stared at Hiccup, whose eyes were shut tight, cheeks deep red as he seemed to put all his power to breathing normally. I smiled, turned my hand a bit so that I could wrap my fingers with Hiccup's. He gave the tiniest smile of them all, it was barelly noticeable. I smiled too, closing my eyes again and leaning back on the bench.

And then we just sat there, quiet, both focusing on the sounds the enviroment was giving us and to the warmth that came from the other's hand.

* * *

**EDIT:** Spelling checked and corrected, thank you to my beta **God's-Perfect-Sandwich**

**Viola Snow: **This is a oneshot, so there won't be any more chapters (except for the sequel I've published), but anyways, thank you for the idea, maybe one day I'll use it somewhere! (:


End file.
